


Tapes and Escapes

by Ena2705



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Cleaning Baby, Dean is sad, Def Leppard - Freeform, Domestic Dean Winchester, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, John Winchester’s A+ parenting, Memories, car, cassette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ena2705/pseuds/Ena2705
Summary: Dean finds an old tape





	Tapes and Escapes

It was a quiet Saturday morning, no demons to kill, no world to save, and it felt nice to finally sleep in and not wake up thinking that your life might end that day. Sam was reading through the archives, as he usually did on a quiet day. Dean would normally give Cas a moviecation or explore the building some more on one of these days, but today he decided to clean his car. Not for any particular reason, except from that he hadn’t cleaned out the whole thing in quite a while. He finished his morning coffee and headed to his room to change into something more appropriate for cleaning than his boxers and dressing gown. Finding a vacuum cleaner in a supply closet on his way to the garage, he decided to do the inside first. 

If one were to walk into the garage at any point that morning, they would see all four car doors open and a very contempt Dean Winchester cleaning away in silence. That is, of course, unless one were to walk in whilst the aforementioned Winchester was cleaning under the passenger side front seat. For at that point, the man lifted up the carpet and found one of his old cassettes, which must have gotten lodged under there one of the many times the car has crashed or rolled over. He turned the tape on the side and read the title, recognizing his handwriting. “Hysteria- Def Lepp”. The brother shrugged and decided to play it, to see if it still worked. Almost miraculously, the tape did play, and as the first song started to play, nostalgia crashed into him, slamming his into his heart. Memories of his father; forcing his young, weak body to carry heavy weaponry; long treks across the country, never having a childhood or roots; killing things before he could legally drink. The good memories he did have of his father, like the first time he let him on a hunt, would be seen as awful memories in another man’s eyes. 

The fast pace, deep bass of rock music used to be an outlet to him, made his heart race and his troubles fade away. But it didn’t cut it any more, each song tied to a memory, a specific place or time that would ultimately lead to hurt, or death of a loved one. Sure, they may have been revived, but the pain caused from watching the life drain from your brother’s eyes cannot go away, like a scar it may fade, but never leave. Not wanting to spoil his quiet day, Dean removed the tape from the car’s player and stuck it with the rest of his dust collecting tapes. He knew he should try and find new music, a new outlet, as alcoholism wasn’t exactly healthy, but he couldn’t bring himself. Music meant something different to him now, music meant that something bad was coming, music meant his father’s cruel drunken words, and hiding cuts and bruises. Music meant pain, and he had had enough of that. 

Returning from the world of his thoughts, Dean realised that he was wasting the day cleaning his car, and should instead be making happy memories with his brother. So, he switched off the vacuum, closed the car doors, and headed to the library. “Come on Sammy, let’s do something fun.”


End file.
